


Just How Things Happen

by KatAddy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a college student who really needs to get laid. When he decides to take Tony Stark up on his offer to shack up it turns out shacking up wasn't what Tony had in mind. How far is Bruce willing to go just for a hook up with a man he doesn't particularly like? Tony might just surprise him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic for a while and I figured I'd finally get to it.

Bruce and Natasha and Clint lived in a small apartment just off campus. It wasn’t a far walk but it was far enough that it wasn’t worth going home between classes unless Bruce really needed to. Natasha and Clint at least had their motorcycles to get around but Bruce couldn’t afford those kinds of things even if wanted to. So Bruce usually studied in between classes. Natasha was keeping him company in the library.

"Oh my god Natasha we are in a library do you really need to paint your nails right now" Bruce whisper-yelled.

"You're just pissy cause you need to get laid" Natasha stated calmly from her seat next to him. Bruce gave an exasperated sigh because although the comment was straight out of nowhere it was probably true. Bruce had recently broken up with his on-off girlfriend Betty. Usually it was for some dumb reason like her dad not liking him or his difficulty expressing his emotions, or even Bruce coming out as bi and wanting to see men, they had always gotten back together, but this time it was different, this time it was big. Betty was moving away. She had gotten a job offer across the country, she and Bruce had a big fight about it and Bruce had given her an ultimatum. The job or him. Betty did not choose him.

“What about that guy who’s always hitting on you, you know the engineer major”

Natasha seemed to know everyone and Bruce highly doubted she had actually forgot the mans name.

"That would be Tony Stark” he said with no small amount of malice. “He’s an arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical prick.”

“Wow thats a lot of synonyms” Natasha said, not looking up from her nails.

“Well he is. He’s disrespectful and shallow. I swear every word that comes out of his mouth makes me want to punch him”

"You can’t hear what he’s saying with your dick in his mouth” Bruce couldn’t formulate a reply before the librarian shushed them.

“Well, I’m gonna go” she whispered.

"See you at the house"

After getting lost in thought while studying Bruce ended up late to his Chemistry class. looking around he found no empty seats except for one. Next to Tony Stark who was now waving at him with a smug grin.

Bruce scanned the room desperately for any other seat to no avail. He huffed indignantly and took the seat next to Tony.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up" Tony teased. When Bruce didn’t reply Tony decided to try a new tactic.”You know, people talk about you” Bruce frowned and finally looked at Tony. “Aha! now I’ve got your attention.” Bruce rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the lecture, it was stuff he already knew but anything was better than this conversation. “It’s weird though, a lot of people think you’re too uptight, some think you’re pretty chill. Most the girls think you’re hot” Bruce grew ever so slightly pink in the cheeks. “I think those girls are right” Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

“What do you want Stark?” Bruce said, glaring directly at Tony.

“A lot of things actually, coffee for one, maybe it could help me stay awake in this stupid class, or maybe we could just skip, we both know all this shit and we could have a little more….., fun by ourselves.” Bruce glanced at his watch. “You know there is a nice french cafe place a couple blocks away, maybe after class since you’re such a dedicated student we could..;” Bruce looked over at Tony as he rambled.

“If I say yes, will you quit talking?” As an answer Tony didn’t say another word until the class was dismissed.

Bruce packed up his things and looked at Tony. “Lead the way”

“Wait you’re serious” Bruce nodded. “I’m not dreaming or anything, you’re actually up for this” Tony looked serious and almost vulnerable.  Bruce just nodded and followed Tony out of the classroom though a short hallway back out into windy outdoors.

They were walking past the parking lot when Bruce piped up. "Are we not taking your car?"

"It's not too far" Tony reasoned. Bruce deflated slightly, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Tony's nice car. It was the kind of car that men whistled at the sight of.

The wind picked up slightly and Bruce buried his hands deeper in his jacket pockets. Tony bravely reached into Bruce's pocket to retrieve said hand and held it gently while still inside his jacket. He let Tony's hand stay entwined with his because Tony's hand was warm.. No really that was the ONLY reason. Bruce looked up at him to catch him smiling softly. Not the smug, 'deserves a punch in the face' kind of smile one would expect him to have but an easy going genuine smile. Blushing slightly Bruce glued his eyes to the ground.

"we cross here" Tony said squeezing his hand.  They crossed at a leisurely pace due to the complete lack of traffic. Tony opened the door to a tiny looking cafe. The exterior looked bland and worn out but the open door revealed a quaint little seating area once they entered. A bell above the door gave a faint ring and the woman who Bruce assumed was the hostess came forward. She was a tall blond girl, a student he’d seen around, he recognized her because she had perfect skin and braces, which were the kind of odd things Bruce remembered people by.

“Well hello again Tony” she said in a sing-song voice before raising her brow. “and who’s your cute friend”

“I’m Bruce” she nodded politely.

“I’m Jacqueline.” she added as she grabbed two menus and seated them at a cozy table in the corner. “Babbette will be your server today, the specials are on the board” she pointed out the board across the room with the specials written in chalk.

“I thought we were just getting coffee” Bruce said, slightly uneasy about the idea of eating a meal with the man who’d been driving him crazy all fall. Tony was being rather… endearing Bruce decided.

“We are, this is a french cafe. The French don’t just waltz into a starbucks and leave with a glorified smoothie.” Now thats the Tony Bruce had come to expect. Bruce thought it was rude and othering to say that french people don’t like starbucks but then again Bruce had no knowledge of France or french culture whatsoever. Tony, on the other hand, leap at the chance to launch into a story about one of the finer vineyards he had been to. “So there I am, basically wasted on Château Margaux, and this chick comes up to me and tells me the helicopter is ready and reminds me my dad has a press conference in two hours that i have to be there for.” Tony starts laughing at the memory while Bruce just smiles politely. ‘God, rich people live in such a different world’

When babette the waitress arrived, a shorter, stouter, and stunningly beautiful woman in an apron, she took down their drink orders. Tony had ordered black coffee and a chocolate croissant while Bruce decided just to get de-cafe.

The conversations lulled and they sat in unsavory silence until their drinks arrived. Bruce took a sip and nearly moaned, that was good coffee. It didn’t slip past Tony’s notice apparently because he chortled and said “And thats just the de-cafe”

After they had finished their drinks and Tony had polished off the croissant, and paid the tab, they prepared to leave. “So uh, after this do you wan-”

“I’ve actually got somewhere I’ve gotta be” Tony interrupted Bruce though he couldn’t meet his gaze. “I’ll see you around.” He said then gave Bruce a quick peck on the cheek. Bruce watched as Tony scurried out of the cafe. Did Tony Stark actually want more than a quick fuck out of him? But the door reopened and Tony walked back in. “What am i thinking” he huffed as he wrote something on the back of the receipt and handed it to Bruce. Tony then walked out once more leaving Bruce to his thoughts. ‘Oh shit’ he sat down for a moment, light-headed suddenly. ‘I just went on a date with Tony Stark’

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My fanfiction blog: Origamidick.tumblr.com


End file.
